


Everything's Okay in the End

by notcool



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcool/pseuds/notcool
Summary: Alibaba is injured in a bandit attack as the small group heads back to Balbadd.(Just an excuse for some hurt/comfort for little Alibaba and just generally cute interactions between everyone.)
Relationships: Aladdin & Alibaba Saluja, Jafar & Sinbad (Magi), Morgiana & Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Everything's Okay in the End

_ Everything will be okay in the end. If it’s not okay, it’s not the end. _

_ -John Lennon _

\-------

It all went by in a flash, a hit to the side of his head and he was on the ground, barely able to take in anything around him.

He’d heard Morgiana’s anguished battle cry as she left at their ambushers. The shrieks of the masked bandits as Lord Ja’far’s wires ensnared them, as Aladdin’s magic wrapped around them, as Morgiana came charging like a wild animal and they realized they were in so far over their heads that they would be lucky to get out alive.

In moments it was over. Morigana was panting, more from the exertion of her own anger than the exertion of battle. The golden glow of Aladdin’s beloved rukh was dissipating. Lord Ja’far was kneeling beside him as he wrapped his wires around his forearms once more.

“Alibaba? Alibaba can you hear me?”

Alibaba tried to respond, but his lips wouldn’t move. The only sound was a pathetically pained whine that he cringed to hear come from his own mouth.

Lord Ja’far tucked the last of his wire away and reached out a pale hand to brush Alibaba’s hair to the side. When he pulled back, even Alibaba’s blurred vision told him those fingers were painted with blood.

“Alibaba?” Aladdin’s wide eyes peered over Lord Ja’far’s shoulder, a bit misty with worry. “Is he gonna be okay, Lord Ja’far?”

Ja’far spared the boy magi a glance, his lips pressed together and his brows furrowed, but it was hard to tell if he was worried considering that was more often than not his resting expression. “He will be fine, Aladdin. I will bandage this up and we can continue on our way. We will be back to Balbadd by nightfall, and then we will get a doctor.”

Morgiana was leaning over the lord’s other shoulder, eyes narrowed. “That’s a lot of blood.”

“Yes, head wounds tend to do that.” Ja’far’s lips somehow pressed tighter together. “If you could please give me some space. I can hardly move my arms with you crowding me.”

Blinking, Morgiana and Aladdin disappeared from view, though Alibaba could feel their presence hanging thickly in the air, hovering as closely as they dared.

He felt sick. There was a throbbing in his belly. A feeling as though his heart were trapped in his stomach, and was beating loudly in demand to be let out. Another whine escaped him as Lord Ja’far turned his head with a gentle hand under his chin, and had he been a bit more lucid he would have cursed himself for such weakness.

Damnit, he was a dungeon capturer for heaven’s sake! And he was on the ground, immobile, because a bandit had gotten a single hit on him. Pathetic.

More whining. It was so distant it took Alibaba a moment to realize he was the one producing the pained sound. Ja’far’s blurred features tightened in sympathy as the lord parted Alibaba’s hair to better see the wound.

Ja’far reached behind him, saying something to the others Alibaba didn’t have quite the consciousness to make out, and his hand returned with Morgiana’s waterskin.

Pain streaked through him as Ja’far carefully poured water over the wound, washing away blood and sand. Another whine. Damnit.

The others were talking. No, Lord Ja’far was talking. The others were listening. Maybe nodding. Alibaba didn’t know. He couldn’t see them.

He could barely see Ja’far, leaned over him and perfectly in arm’s reach, blurry but distinguishable by his sheer paleness against the afternoon sky.

More pain as Ja’far reached down, cloth blocking Alibaba’s vision for a moment before disappearing above, wrapping around his head. Another pathetic whine as Ja’far pulled the bandage tight. Dear gods, he would never forgive himself for being taken down by some random bandit.

Ja’far’s cool hand was on his cheek, giving a light pat as the lord gave him a weak attempt at a smile. He said something, but Alibaba only caught one of his words.  _ Sleep. _

Yeah, that sounded nice. Maybe he should sleep…

When he opened his eyes next it was to a gentle shake at his shoulders, and Morgiana’s distant voice repeating his name, a bit distressed but still patient.

“Ah, there you are.” Morgiana smiled, though it seemed just as forced as Lord Ja’far’s. “Can you sit up? Lord Ja’far wants you to drink some water.”

She helped him sit up, and as soon as he was upright a wide-eyed Aladdin was eagerly holding a waterskin in his face.

Alibaba couldn’t help a small chuckle at the big, blinking eyes that looked to him so hopefully. He took the waterskin and found his hands shaky; Morgiana helped him take a sip after he missed his mouth three times trying to hold it up.

A sharp intake of breath had him looking to the side. Lord Ja’far was sitting with his robes pulled up to expose his right leg, around which he was wrapping a bandage.

Morgiana seemed to only just notice this as well, and drew in a sharp breath of her own. “You didn’t tell us you were injured Lord Ja’far!”

The lord cast her a sideways glance as he wrapped the bandage a final time and tied it off. “Nothing to worry about Morgiana. I will have it tended to properly when we reach Balbadd.”

Aladdin tilted his head, large eyes turning on the general. “How close are we again? We’ve been walking so  _ long _ !”

“Two more hours, Aladdin.” Ja’far tightened the knot on his bandage and tossed his robes back over his leg in one fluid motion. In less than a moment he was back on his feet, turning to look down at Alibaba. “Were you able to get something to drink?”

Alibaba nodded weakly, not trusting his mouth. That sick feeling was back again.

His stomach only flipped anew as Morgiana stood, bringing him with her in her arms. It didn’t take a genius to figure out she’d probably been carrying him the past however many hours they’d travelled.

_ Pathetic. _

Aladdin hopped to his feet as well, his flute grasped tightly in both hands. “And when we get back, the doctor will help Alibaba right? He’ll be okay?”

“He’ll be fine, Aladdin.” Ja’far assured wearily, as though he’d had this conversation a dozen times already. Knowing Aladdin, he probably had. Ja’far fell in step beside Morgiana, limping ever so slightly but keeping up with her speed easily despite. He looked down to Alibaba, cradled against her chest as she marched onward determinedly. “Maybe you should go back to sleep, Alibaba. Don’t strain yourself.”

“I’m not a kid.” Alibaba managed to mutter, barely focusing on the general through half-open eyes. But no matter the protest, he found his eyes falling the rest of the way closed within minutes, his throbbing head lulled into darkness by Morgiana’s steady gait. He could have sworn he heard Aladdin’s flute playing softly in the distance…

When he opened his eyes next, he was looking up at the ceiling of a bedroom in Balbadd Palace.

It wasn’t his room (whose it was he wasn’t sure), but it was a welcome sight, one not impeded by any throbbing behind his eyes or pounding in his stomach. The sick feeling was there, but numbed, sulking in the background and leaving him to easily ignore it and pursue other matters - such as, where the others were.

He found his answer upon simply opening his eyes and turning his head.

He himself was on the bed, settled on top of the covers as though he had only just been placed there. Morgiana stood beside the bed, turned away and arms folded as she watched King Sinbad shoo his head general into the nearest chair.

Ja’far only rolled his eyes and relented, sitting down and giving no protest other than an annoyed scowl when Sinbad tugged over a stool and lifted Ja’far’s injured leg onto it, pushing up the robes to inspect the crude bandage.

Alibaba’s eyes were drawn away from the fussing king when the bed shifted; Aladdin had hopped up to perch beside him, large, bright eyes blinking down at him as the boy magi smiled broadly.

“You’re awake!” He cheered, eyes sparkling.

Alibaba offered him what he hoped was a smile and not a pained grimace. “Yeah, I’m awake.”

It must have been a successful smile, because Aladdin somehow beamed wider in response. “We’re back in Balbadd now! So everything’s gonna be okay!”

Alibaba glanced to Morgiana, who had turned to look down at him with a small smile tugging at the edge of her lip.

Ja’far was swatting his king’s hands away, grumbling that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, apparently insulted by Sinbad’s criticism of his wound-bandaging-capabilities. 

Alibaba looked back to Aladdin’s hopeful eyes, and gave him what he now knew for sure was a smile. “Yeah. Everything’s gonna be okay.”


End file.
